Done Running
"Done Running", 'retitled '"Episode 16", is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on August 14, 2018. Summary Around 3-4 years after the events of "From The Gallows", Clementine has already found AJ. The two are scavenging along the roads in a car. After exploring by an abandoned Railway Station Clementine accidentally trips a trap that alerts a large group of walkers outside. In a rush to flee Clemetine crashes the car causing her to pass out. She awakens to find that AJ and her had been rescued by a group of teenagers living in a nearby Boarding School led by a young man named Marlon. Plot Some time after the events of "From The Gallows", it is revealed that Clementine has found Alvin Jr. and that they are traveling together, supposedly for a while. Clementine and Alvin Jr. are low on supplies, and have not eaten or had fresh water for days. In the car, Alvin Jr. plays with his gun, to which Clementine tells him that it is getting on her nerves. When he complains about his hunger, she can gives him a magazine to practice his reading instead but it only reminds him of his hunger. She teases him with a Disco Broccoli doll but that doesn't work either so she gives him a bag of chips. Later, the duo stop at a train station surrounded by rubble and derailed boxcars. Clementine hands Alvin Jr. a knife, and they both exit their car. Clementine takes a crowbar and canteen from the trunk. She alerts a walker, by either walking up to it, or by ringing a bell at the gate, and dispatches it with a knife. (Determinant) Clementine then pries open the door to the train station, and quizzes Alvin Jr. on what to do when entering a new place, reminding him of their rules. Once they enter, they discover a walker couple tied to each other, sat on two chairs. AJ notices a locked security door, and Clementine peers through the ticket booth, seeing cans of food inside. She then looks at the walker couple and attempts to retrieve the keys to the door from them, but backs out, deeming it too risky. She notices a bottle of poison on the ground next to the walkers, along with a note saying to leave them alone. Alvin Jr. insists on killing the walkers to get the door keys, but Clementine wants to respect their wishes to let them be, and considers having AJ crawl into the ticket booth instead. Clementine then has to choose: Kill the couple: Clementine unsheathes her knife, apologizes to the walkers, and stabs the male walker through the eye, killing it. She then stabs the female walker through the throat, but this fails to put it down. She stabs it through the throat again, this time killing it. Alvin Jr. praises her deed. She takes the keys from the male walker, apologizes once again, and unlocks the door. Send Alvin Jr. inside: Alvin Jr. is reluctant to go inside, but Clementine quickly convinces him by telling him that they need to know if there's food inside, and to be brave. She then lifts him onto the counter, and he crawls through. While Alvin Jr. unlocks the door, the walkers stare at Clementine. Alvin Jr. unlocks the door, and Clementine enters. Alvin Jr. finds bullets for his revolver, and Clementine reminds him of when and how to use the gun. They find and open a concealed trap door, finding a large stash of food inside. However, moments later, a grenade rolls out, the door having been jerry rigged to trigger it on opening. Clementine slams the door shut and dives down with Alvin Jr. to avoid the blast. She then notices a large group of walkers approaching the station. They fight there way to and in the car, however, a walker prevents her from closing the door; unable to reach for her knife, she attempts to kill it with the car keys, but ends up getting them lodged in it's eye socket. As walkers begin to break through the car windows, Alvin Jr. assists her in fighting them off, while she releases the brakes. The car slams into a tree, pinning the walker with the car keys to it. Clementine smashes the windshield by kicking it, retrieves the keys from the walker, and starts the engine. She reverses the car out of the tree, then switches into first gear. A walker attacks her while the car hurtles down a hill. Alvin Jr. attempts to shoot the walker, but the car crashes into a boulder, causing it to flip several times, resulting in Clementine losing consciousness. She temporarily regains consciousness, and sees a male figure killing nearby walkers with a bow and arrow. The man pulls Alvin Jr. out of the wreckage. She calls out for him to stop before losing consciousness once again. Clementine wakes up in a bed, with her forehead wrapped in ￼bandages, and her left hand taped to the side of the bed. She breaks free from her restraint, but finds the door out to be locked. She takes a palette knife from a closet, pries open the door using the palette knife, and leaves the room. As she traverses down a hallway, she sees a door creak open, and she darts for cover behind a display cabinet. A boy checks the room she was in, and Clementine reveals herself to him, either peacefully, or by threatening him verbally or physically. A man aims at her with a compound bow, asking her to drop her knife, saying that they have Alvin Jr. After she reluctantly drops it, he explains that he was the one who rescued her and Alvin Jr. from their wrecked car, and that he locked the door and taped her hand in case she reanimated. He then introduces himself as Marlon and the boy as Tennessee. Clementine introduces herself, and Marlon leads her out of the building to see Alvin Jr. Marlon asks her how long she has been out traveling, and tells her that the car was damaged beyond repair. While other children turn to look at the newcomer, he formally introduces himself to Clementine as the leader of the school. He then tells her to look for a Louis, and follow his music in order to find Alvin Jr. as he walks away to fend off what he assumes is a minor walker attack. While Clementine walks down a hallway towards the source of the music, a girl, named Ruby, storms out of a room, claiming that Alvin Jr. bit her. Clementine can act defensive of him, or apologize on his behalf. The girl walks away, and Clementine enters the room. Alvin Jr. notices her, and they embrace. She then questions him on him biting the girl, and Louis informs her that he managed to calm him down by playing piano music. He introduces himself to Clementine, and she does the same. Louis then reveals that Marlon placed her belongings nearby, and she retrieves them. She takes her knife and hat, but when she gives Alvin Jr's revolver back to him, Louis questions his ability to use the gun, and Clementine's responsibility. She reassures him, and he goes back to playing the piano. She asks him if he knows any other songs; he replies that he does, and plays "Clementine". She can let Louis play, or make him stop. He then invites Alvin Jr. to press keys on the piano, which Clementine can object to. Marlon returns, ￼saying that the walker situation has escalated, and requests that Clementine and Louis help deal with them. After exiting the building, Marlon explains that a hunting party is returning to the school, and that a larger-than-normal group of walkers is stopping them from returning safely, to which another school member, named Violet, sarcastically states that the car crash attracted these walkers to the area. Clem can say that haven't meet, say she's sorry or ask her if she has a problem. Louis intervenes and introduces Clem to Violet. Willy tells them that walkers are getting closer. Violet and Marlon leave as Louis tells Clementine not worry about Violet. Louis then shows her, his spiked chair leg, Chairles. As Louis and Clem leave AJ asks to come but Clem tells him to watch her back. After Clem kills two walkers, Louis informs her of traps that they set up in the woods. Clem can use these traps to kill a group of walkers. Marlon says that the hunting party is getting closer and tells Clem that they'll meet them halfway. Clem kills more walkers as she reaches the hunting party. Violet tells the hunting party on their timing, saying that they won't be able to hold walkers off for much longer. Brody agrees, asking where all the all walkers came from. Marlon tells them that they can talk inside and warns them of stragglers. Violet tells Clementine that she's not half bad, considering the circumstances. Clem thanks her. Violet spots some stragglers and says that they should kill them before the draw more walkers to the school as she kills one. Clementine than kills a walker that has a arrow in it's spine. Clem sees Aasim shooting a walker and he says that he's done with this shit as a walker comes up from behind him. It attacks Aasim as Clementine stabs it in the jaw. The walker turns and slaps Clem in the face, grabbing her, but Clem is saved by Rosie, an American Bully dog. Rosie grows at Clem, walking slowly to her but before she attacks, Marlon calls her down. Clem tells Marlon that she had a bad experience with a dog once. Marlon tells her that Rosie can help her get over it. Aasim thanks Clem for the help and Marlon tells them to hurry inside, saying he's hungry, to Clem's agreement. Marlon asks Aasim how the hunting whet but Aasim snaps back at asking him what he thinks but is told to be nice by Brody. Aasim says that the safe-zone is nearly dry and that they need to expand or they'll starve. Marlon says that they will talk about it later but Aasim insists that they need to talk now but is pushed back by Marlon. Collectibles *'Deer Skull': This can be found around the corner of the train station, past the tire swing and the bench. It can be seen on a barrel of oil. *'Fake' Flowers: When following the music in order to find Louis and Alvin Jr., these can be found behind and on the right side of the main staircase on a desk. *'Real Flowers': These can be found in the main courtyard of the school. Walk past Mitch and Willy to pass through the archway, turn left, and go down the hall. At the end of the hallway the real flowers can be found sitting on a bench on the right. *'Cat Skull': This can be found in two different places, depending on if Clementine goes hunting with Louis and Aasim or goes fishing with Brody and Violet. If Clementine goes fishing with Brody and Violet, the skull can be found on top of the fire place in the shed. If Clementine goes hunting with Louis and Aasim, in the scene where you have to decide whether to help Louis or Aasim the skull can be found going backwards, on the ground . *'Alvin Jr.'s drawing': This is automatically obtained after Alvin Jr. draws it. *'Tenn's drawing': This is automatically obtained after Tenn draws it. It is determinant whether Clementine and Alvin Jr. are included in it. In-Game Questions and Answers *'Grossest thing eaten?' **'Marlon': Slugs. **'Violet': Horse eyeballs. **'Louis': Cantaloupe. **'Clementine': A man's leg. (Determinant) *'Worst injury witnessed?' **'Marlon': Abstained. **'Violet': A walker with smashed head. **'Louis': A person with pulled intestines. **'Clementine': Carver's corpse. (Determinant) *'Met anyone famous?' **'Marlon': Abstained. **'Violet': No. **'Louis': Abstained. **'Clementine': A baseball player. *'Marlon's Haircut?' **'Marlon': Confused and insulted. **'Violet': Like a dead cat.' ' **'Louis': Slightly shocked. **'Clementine': Agrees with Violet. In-Game Decisions * How did you enter the ticket booth? ** 58% '''of players killed the walker couple in the train station. ** 42% of players chose to let AJ go through the window in the train station. * '''Who did you decide to go with? ** 52% '''of players went fishing with Violet and Brody. ** 48% of players went hunting with Louis and Aasim. * '''Where did AJ sleep? ** 66% of players convinced AJ to sleep on the bed. ** 34% of players let AJ sleep under the bed. * Did you attack Abel? ** 78% '''of players attacked Abel rather than giving him food. ** 22% of players surrendered food to Abel. * '''Who did you turn to for help? ** 66% '''of players turned to Violet for help against Marlon. ** 34% of players turned to Louis for help against Marlon. Ending Stats * '''Violet ** 66% of players left her feeling Guilty (Appealed to Violet) ** 34% of players left her feeling Horrified (Appealed to Louis) * Louis ** 66% of players left him feeling Heartbroken (Appealed to Violet) ** 34% of players left him feeling Lost (Appealed to Louis) * Tenn ** 49% of players left him feeling Bitter (Said Marlon is a coward) ** 23% of players left him feeling Resentful (Said Marlon should’ve sacrificed himself) ** 28% of players left him feeling Helpless (Said Marlon made a mistake) ** 5% of players left him feeling Powerless (Silent) * Alvin Jr. ** 55% of players left him feeling Hardened (Told him to always aim for the head) ** 31% of players left him feeling Ruthless (Told him to save the last bullet for himself or stay quiet) ** 14% of players left him feeling Pragmatic (Told him to never hesitate) Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr. *Tennessee *Violet *Marlon *Rosie *Louis *Brody *Willy *Aasim *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel Deaths *Brody (Alive and Zombified) *Marlon Impacts Season 1 Starved For Help * If Lee failed to stop Clementine from eating Mark's flesh, she can mention during the card game that she ate a man's leg once. No Time Left * Clementine can mention killing Lee or leaving him to turn. Season 2 In Harm's Way * If Clementine saw Kenny killing Carver she can mention that. No Going Back * If Clementine killed Kenny, he can be mentioned when talking about killing a loved one. * Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her left cheek if she stayed at Wellington at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware at the end of "No Going Back". Promotional Poster Trivia * First appearance of Tennessee. * First appearance of Violet. * First appearance of Louis. * First appearance of Rosie. * First appearance of Willy. * First appearance of Ruby. * First appearance of Aasim. * First appearance of Mitch. * First appearance of Omar. * First appearance of Abel. * First (and last) appearance of Marlon. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Brody. * First appearance of Minerva. (Photograph) * First (and last) appearance of Sophie. (Photograph) * First appearance of the headmaster. (Photograph) * When searching through the house, Clementine can find a can of peaches with same logo from "A House Divided". AJ also finds a jar of "Banang", something from another game made by Telltale, "Sam and Max". * When returning to the house to gather supplies a walker will grab Clem by her ankle. If failed to kill it, AJ will save Clem. * Also, when escaping the walkers, If the player fails in the QTE, Violet will save Clementine. * This is the first episode of the Video Game series without having any determinant deaths. * In the headmaster's office, you can see three sentences engraved on the wall "SIMON'S DEAD", "PIGGY'S DEAD", "ralph's next". This is a reference to a novel "Lord of the Flies". * Excluding 400 Days, this is the first episode in the Video Game series to not have a title composed of three words. ** This is true unless the two-part are counted Season 3 premiere as both episodes having 5 words (Part 1 + Part 2, respectively). Goofs/Errors * When originaly released, if the player had choosen to stay in Wellington at the end of Season 2, Clem would have had a scar on her forehead, the same scar for leaving Wellington with Kenny, instead of a scar on her right cheek as seen in Season 3. This was due to the fact the Story Builder for Season 4 didn't include any mention of Wellington. Players that weren't using the Story Builder that had choosen the Welligton ending would have been defaulted to the Kenny ending. However this was cleared up in a patch released about a week after the release of Suffer The Children for Done Running and all other future episodes. * When asked at the card game if Clementine had ever been with other people, she can mention Lee by name and tell the trio about her experience with Lee. If later asked if she had ever killed someone she loved, she can say "Lee, his name was Lee" as if she hadn't already told the three of them about him. * Marlon states all the adults left, however in "Suffer The Children", it revealed that Ms. Martin, the school nurse stayed behind. * Violet mentions that she was at the greenhouse the previous year when the twins died. However, the next episode shows that the greenhouse was locked from the inside and judging by the body of Ms. Martin, it had to be locked for longer than that. Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences * In the Pre-Game footage, when Marlon asks Clementine, "Take it you know how to handle yourself?" one of the original options of a reply was "My car would disagree", which has been changed to "It's taken its toll". * When Marlon says to Clementine "Don't listen to her, Clem. She's acting crazy. She gets this way sometimes, you just gotta tune it out," his original line was "Don't listen to her, Clem. She's acting crazy. I think it's that time of the month again, you know?" Videos Trailers E3 2018 Teaser Trailer SDCC 2018 Teaser Trailer Official Trailer Gameplay The First Fifteen Minutes Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Achievement Guide End Of The Road - * Complete Chapter 1. Fitting In - * Complete Chapter 2. Protector - * Complete Chapter 3. Tickle Monster - * Chose the AJ dialouge option when first reuniting with him after waking up. Nothing Wasted - * When clearing the walkers for the hunting party activate all three traps, two rock traps and one swinging log trap. Social Butterfly - * Talk to all five other groups of kids before apologizing to Marlon. This meens Ruby by the fire, Mitch and Willy on the log seats, Omar and Louis by the cooking pot, Aasim on the desk and Violet and Tenn in the graveyard. Lost Love - * You must choose to go fishing with Violet and Brody, once you enter the cabin to find spears "Look" at the M+V Heart graffiti on the wall AJ is standing near. Upstream - * When fishing with Violet catch every fish that comes up steam and do not miss one. Where's The Candy? - * You must choose to go hunting with Louis and Aasim, once given the option to go kill rabbits with Aasim or play with the trapped walker choose the latter. When hitting the the walker with "Chairles" make sure you hit inside the aim marker all three times. Rabbit Season - * You must choose to go hunting with Louis and Aasim, once given the option to go kill rabbits with Aasim or play with the trapped walker choose the former. When hunting make sure to hit inside the aim maker each time for each rabbit. Good Girl - * When given the option by Marlon to get over Clementine's fear of dogs and pet Rosie choose to go along with what Marlon says and pet Rosie. Scavenger - * See "Collectibles" Section of this page. Once you have acquired Tenn's Drawing, assuming you have collected all other previous Collectables you should get this Achievement. Remember you must go fishing with Violet and Brody to obtain a certain Collectable, the Cat Skull, necessary to get this Achievement. To Make It Look Nice - * Soon after the scene where you collect Tenn's Drawing Clem and AJ will return to their room, before blowing out the candle you must go around the room and place your items. The Deer Skull can be placed above the door, the Fake Flowers can be placed on the shelf above the desk, the Real Flowers can be placed on the wardrobe beneath the window, the Cat Skull can be placed on the shelves nearest the door and both AJ's and Tenn's Drawings can be placed on the wall between the desk and the cupboard. Once the last item is placed you will be awarded the Achviement. Reception References TBA Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Premieres Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes